Creatures of the forest
by Lavulin98
Summary: Prince Kili has heard stories about the evil monsters that lurk around Mirkwood, just another reason to stay away from that cursed forest. But when he encounters a red haired angel that watches him from the trees, he knows he wants to know more about the mysterious creature.
1. Chapter 1

Kili was lost, of this he was sure after wandering for hours in the forest. The sun was hidden behind clouds, revealing the true darkness created by the surrounding, ancient trees.

The dwarf sighed, placed his back to a nearby tree and slid down it to sit on the grass. How did he even get into this mess? He was supposed to be with a hunting party from Dale, celebrating the King's oldest daughter's anniversary. Fili had been all over her and Kili had looked everywhere but at the couple in a bid to ignore their public affections.

That's when something caught his attention.

A white stag.

No one else seemed to notice the creature except for the young Durin Prince. He remembered he had stopped and admired the strange animal, deciding it would make an excellent trophy. So he took his bow and aimed.

As he did this, the stag darted away into the darkness of the forest. Kíli was determined to not let it slip away so he followed, not realizing how far into the woods he was going.

To make matters worse, after an hour of giving chase his pony started to act strange. Kíli frowned and looked around while trying to calm the terrified animal.

_It must be this cursed forest! I have to find Fili_, he thought.

The dwarf looked on the ground searching for traces left by his pony but to his amazement, they were gone. As soon as the animal stepped away the dirt would somehow rearrange itself so nothing was left. Kíli watched in horror and cursed.

_How can I be so stupid? Good job Kíli!_

Mirkwood Forest was known to be a realm controlled by wicked beings. It had enchantments that prevented travelers from finding the right path, and monsters lurked in wait. He had heard of spiders, from the King of Dale himself, huge beasts that feed on any living being and mated so fast that it was almost impossible to simply destroy their nests.

But who knew what other wicked creatures inhabited this dark forest? Kíli hoped that he wouldn't have to find out.

As the prince looked around, he pondered his next move. He could stay where he was and wait for the party to find him. He still had enough food left to tide him over for at least a day but who knew how long it would take to find him? Nobody really ventured off the tracks and with good reason. The spells that surrounded the forests were too strong to be broken and even the rescuers could get lost.

The other possibility revolved around him just walking around until he found the path; but then again if it were that easy, he wouldn't even be lost to begin with.

Kíli groaned and threw his hands over his head. It was going to be a long night.

Kili awoke from slumber and looked around. His pony was gone. Still dazed, he jumped to his feet and looked at the broken branch that he had tied the animal to.

_Perfect. Just perfect! As if the situation wasn't bad enough._

Suddenly Kíli froze as he heard a cracking noise. He turned around, scanning the surroundings. He saw nothing. After brief hesitation he walked around the clearing he was in, and at one point, near a cluster of trees, saw out the corner of his eyes, a shadow shift within them.

"Come out, I know you're in there!" he shouted, nocking an arrow, grip tight on the bow.

_Smart move idiot! Now everybody will want to join the party._

There was no reply, and no shadows moved again. It made Kíli even more nervous. Rustling came from the right. He looked around swiftly but once again saw nothing.

With a furrowed brow he walked forth, pausing after a few steps when something caught his eye. A pebble lying on the grass. It was quite a strange stone, perfectly oval and crimson.

Kíli picked it up and studied it more closely, but was interrupted by the same noise. Looking up, he now saw two new pebbles of the same color resting at about one meter intervals between each other.

The dwarf walked up to them, keeping an eye out for the source, still on guard. He saw nothing, no one was in sight. He guessed whoever, or whatever, it was, had to be throwing them from the treetops but he couldn't see a thing. The trees were so tall and their branches so sprawling that they created a dark, impenetrable dome.

Soon another pebble dropped.

"Come out I say," he yelled. "Why are you giving me stones?"

As he stepped forward to pick up the pebbles, another two stones dropped in front of him and sudden realization hit him.

_The thing wants me to follow…_

He took but a minute to weigh the possible outcomes of this, then shrugged and stepped forward again..

_I have nothing to lose. I'm already lost. Let's see where this leads…_

After half an hour of following the pebble trail he gave up trying to find who was throwing them. He had at one point tried to climb the trees and see who was up there but without any success. It was as if all his dexterity had been lost, making gripping the trunk near impossible.

He began to lose to patience five minutes later when high bushes arose in front of him. A final red stone fell between the branches and all was now quiet.

"Right then," the young Prince muttered. He gripped his bow hard and inhaled. Upon exhaling he charged through the foliage. The bush was thick, and caused him to shut his eyes as he beat his way through.

As he shot out his hand again to box away more thicket he realised all he was swiping at, was air. Instantly he opened his eyes, and then blinked in shock, stunned to see where he was.

_How is it possible?_ He wondered. _The road is here! But…I remember coming this way before and there was nothing but trees and brambles._

There was a post to his right, and scribbled onto the wooden sign was: 15 km up to Dale. He waited, a little unsure about what to do, and threw another glance back to the woods. It was still, void of even shadows.

_That strange thing helped me find the path._ He said to himself. _Well this sure is going to be a great story to tell!_

The prince grinned as he put the last red pebble in his pocket and started following the path to Dale.


	2. Chapter 2

The sun was shining brightly in the Sanctuary. Tauriel really enjoyed just sitting on the soft grass and letting the beautiful songs of nature relax her body and mind. As she shifted to sit on her belly, she flexed her white wings open wide so that they would be bathed in the warm waves of sunlight.

Her long red hair was braided tightly in a ponytail and wore a soft earthly colored blouse with knee length trousers as she was planning to adventure in the depts of the forest. She wanted to explore more. Her king was very strict about young angels leaving far away from the Sanctuary and as she finally become of age, she had all the forest to discover. She heard stories of dragons and men that live underground and now the red head wanted to see them with her own eyes.

But as she flexed more, something else come to her attention, the other new objective that quite intimidated her. Finding a mate.

As she opened her eyes, in front of her stood a male angel. He smirked to her and started to flap his wings seductively. She gave him an annoyed look and turned her head. He wasn't _the one_. When her mother used to live, she told her that you feel something special and warm in your heart when you meet the eyes of your true mate. Now she didn't feel at all special, on the contrary, she wanted to smack the boy in the face.

Seeing as the angel continued his wooing, Tauriel got on her feet and flew over a low branch of the huge tree that dominated the Sanctuary. The brown haired angel followed her this time trying to win her over with a song but she simply snarled at him.

The attention of another unmated angel was directed at the redhead and to her irritation, now she had two males after her wings. She flew quickly trying to lose them, as she was one of the fastest flyers, but she soon discovered that they stopped pursuing but fight for her. She threw them some glances before quickly disappear in the tree to find refuge in her nest.

Her nest wasn't big, as it was designed for only one angel, but it had a perfect location. From the high branch she could see deep into the horizon and some days she could swear she saw smoke coming out of the mountain. _The lonely mountain. _She also had a great view of the Sanctuary and could hide easily behind the leafs.

The Sanctuary consists of a vast meadow that is the home of all Silvan angels. It has an ancient tree in the middle, which is connected spiritually to the king, and a small river that crosses near the borders.

Even though the forest is the home of angels, young ones are not supposed to leave the Sanctuary until they become capable of fighting for themselves.

Everybody spoke about the spread of the evil but Tauriel never really understood when she was little chick. The harsh truth came later, when her parents left the world because of a spider attack.

As Tauriel grew, she learnt to use the bow and daggers, not to kill but to defend herself as angels never feasted on animals but protected the nature.

Tauriel looked around her nest and started digging inside the pile of colored unused fabrics. She liked decorating the branches with them but now it wasn't the time to continue her project. She found her hidden daggers and she placed them around her waist with a leather band.

She jumped down the big branch, part flying part sliding until she reached the soft grass. Most angels didn't really walk much as they preferred to fly, so staying low was a good plan to avoid unwanted company like possible mates.

As she tried to sneak away from the Sanctuary, she felt a piercing gaze on her back. She lowered her wings and turned submissively fearing the King, but was greeted by a much pleasant surprise. The golden haired angel smirked and he puffed his immaculate wings as he got closer.

"Where are you going, Tauriel? "

"Not far away. I am searching for materials for my nest…"she mumbled feeling quite exposed to the sapphire eyes that locked her.

"Oh really now… What happened to the red stones I gave you last week? Not of your liking?"

"I dropped them when I was flying… I want to find more. "

"What a clumsy little bird. "Said as he chuckled and earned a glare from the redhead. "You can find more near the big river. Just be careful. I have seen lots of men lately. "

"Thank you. I'll find you a pretty stone."

Legolas smirked again and when he left, Tauriel exhaled happily. She didn't tell her friend what really happened to the red pebbles last week. She was quite surprised by her actions as well. When she first saw the strange Man child she just wanted to continue her journey, but she took pity in him. If she had not led him by the pebbles back to his track, he might have died by now eaten by a spider.

Even though her elders told her to stay away from Men, she couldn't help but feel so curious about them. Strange creatures that are not blessed with wings, eat meat, grow hair on face and wear strange clothes.

Tauriel flew silently from branch to branch. It was quite a sunny day so the wind was pleasantly caressing her skin. As she looked around she soon realized that she flew too much, she was getting closer to the human settlement near the big lake. A small fear blossomed into her heart as the thought about water but she soon shook her head.

She was abruptly brought back to earth as an arrow flew near her missing by a few centimeters. Still shocked she jumped on a branch and took out her daggers. She thought she was silent enough but apparently humans have keener senses then she suspected.

"Oh, I missed again! It is no use. I am a lost cause!"Cried a female voice.

"We all start somewhere, don't we?" a male voice responded after laughing.

" Yeah. I remember that I almost hit Fee on my first tries. "Chuckled a different voice.

"Well we are out of arrows, let's find some of them and try more. "

Tauriel panicked hearing how close the voices were. She retreated a little and tried to understand what they were saying. She didn't really spoke the human tongue, but Legolas often talked with her in it because he wanted to practice with someone, and sometimes even gave her some lessons. An angel is not supposed to leave the forest so there is no use in learning other languages, but her friend, as a prince, is quite privileged.

She gripped the daggers harder as she understood the words "we all start" "first tries" and "arrows". The footsteps where getting closer and soon a small human with long black hair appeared. He found the arrow stuck in a tree and when he took it out, she saw his face and gasped in surprise. It was the same lost child she helped a week ago to find the path back.

He smiled lovely as he wiped his sweat off his forehead and Tauriel studied him more. Now that she had a better look, she realized that he wasn't a child, but a very short man. He was young and had small hair on his face as she saw some human males wear.

"I found one! She killed a tree!"He screamed amused and run back from where he come.

Tauriel's wings shivered slightly as she thought of her next moves.

_It is clear that he didn't saw me. The arrow wasn't for me. What should I do? I have to get back home but…when I will have the chance to see the strange humans again? _


	3. Chapter 3

Time seemed to slip through Kili's fingers as he watched his brother teach Sigrid to hit the target with the arrow. They weren't too serious about that because everyone knew the real reason for this "outdoor practice". Kili felt used. He was just the third wheel there and he sure will make his brother pay later for making him drown in boredom.

As Fili not-so-subtle snuggled his arm around Sigrid's waist, Kili laid down on the grass and yawned. He looked inside his pocket and found the red stone with his name carved in Khuzdul on it. His family and friends laughed after they heard his story and said that it was his lucky stone, so why not treat it like that? It saved his life, pretty darn good for a lucky pebble.

"So how much long are you two love birds going to stay hidden?" He asked mockingly as he threw them a glance.

"Shut up Kili. Thorin is not ready to hear the news."

"But he is quite ready to wed us to the Burgaduum sisters."

"You are kidding."

Kili smirked and rose up to his elbows. The good mood disappeared from his brother's face and Sigrid was rather confused.

"Who are Burgaduum sisters?"

"Two women from a powerful and rich family. I've heard uncle talking with their father on the last feast. You are to wed Amli if I remember correctly."

"How could uncle think I would wed her? I don't think she even knows me! And why are you still smirking like an idiot?"

"Well for you is simple. Sigrid is here to save you. But what about your poor and lonely brother? I have to find a way out. "

Kili slid back down on the grass and closed his eyes. As he was relaxing, a grumble from the trees caught his attention. He tensed a little and listened carefully. He was sitting at the shade of a tree so he yawned loudly and turned on his belly. As he was resting his head on the soft grass, he opened his eyes carefully and looked around.

The sounds continued so he gently turned his head, trying to fake he is asleep, and looked on the other side. There he saw _her. _

On a branch sat a young woman dressed in odd clothes, a pair of knee length trousers with a tight fabric wrapped around her chest. She was barefoot and holding a dagger in her left hand. What really caught his attention was her long red hair that was tied in a pony and was resting on her right shoulder.

He shifted lightly to get a better look at her. Apparently she was watching Fili so Kili could open his eyes fully to study the stranger.

_What a beauty…_

She had pointy ears, milky white skin and soft rosy lips that where slightly open. Her big eyes watched his brother with curiosity. He could tell she was not here to do them any harm judging by her posture and expression. The forest maiden looked fairly strange in the clothes. It was hard for Kili to understand how someone could put weapons in the hands of a delicate and slender figure like her.

As he watched her, he noticed something weirdly on her back. He frowned a little as the studied the white cloak. It looked as it was made of feathers. Who wore this kind of clothes? To his surprise, the cloak _twitched._

_Are those…wings?_

He gasped and brought the attention to himself. As his mouth opened to say something, he met the panicked eyes of the maiden who opened her big wings and flew to the sky.

_She has wings!_

Kili watched still petrified there as Fili and Sigrid approach him.

"Kili, Kili, are you all right?" the girl asked as he touched his hand.

"What was that? Did you hear the loud flap? "

"I saw….I saw an angel!"He said finally as he turned his head to his friends.

The party returned to Dale by midday. Kili was still troubled by the events especially by the fact that Fili and Sigrid were trying to deny the existence of the angel.

"It…She was real! I saw her wings! They were huge!"

"What? What did you see?" asked Tilda curious as he entered the room.

"Oh not now, Tilda!" her sisters grumbled but with no use.

As Kili started telling this story, the little princess got so excited that she ran to tell her father about it.

"Oh great! Now Da will know we went out."

"I don't think it is a problem. I have to ask for his permission to start the courting anyway. "Said Fili as he took her arm in his.

Kili tried to recall the angel's appearance. Her pretty fire hair was tied up and he could still remember her curious expression as she studied his friends. And then _the wings…_ Those huge white wings that were tightly held together on her back until he scared her. If she could rise to sky so easily just by one flap, he was really eager to know how fast she could fly.

His thoughts were interrupted by the King of Dale who stormed into the room and locked Kili with a shocked expression.

"You saw an angel? Are you sure? "

"Yes. I swear on my bow! "

"What was the color of its hair?"

"It was red like the fire…" Answered Kili as he looked at Bard.

"I wonder what strange creature you saw… Angels…" He said while visibly relaxing.

"Do you know something of angels?"

"What do you mean? I know nothing of angels except tales."

Kili studied his face. He was lying, he knew it. But for now, he should play his little charade.

"Do tell me those tales!"

"All I know is that they are really odd creatures that live in Mirkwood. Half of them hate the wingless and the other half has never set foot off their realm. It is rare to see an angel close to us. "

As Kili tried to understand the information, he made a mental note to press Bard on this matter another time.

King of Dale wore formal clothes and went back to the meeting that Tilda shamelessly interrupted to tell her Da everything she had heard. This made Kili even more suspicious.

_Bard must know something more than tales if he came here._

Fili watched quite troubled as his chance to speak with him vanished but Sigrid looked quite relived.

"Well that was interesting… At least we got off the hook without problems…"

As the prince returned to the mountain, he greeted his Uncle and his Mother. At the dinner table he was laughing and making jokes as usual, but deep inside he was thinking of the forest maiden. Her beauty was surreal and covered in mystery.

_Maybe…One of them guided me in forest as it seems that spiders don't throw rocks at strangers._

He was brought back to reality by grimace of his Uncle's face.

"She is not fit to be your consort. Man do not posses power!"

"But Uncle, she is the one I cherish!"

"My dear, I understand but you have to put aside your needs for the people! You are to be the king!" Said their mother on a much softer tone.

Fili threw a glance at Kili and he knew he had to say something to help him.

"But it would be far more beneficial for our kingdom…he said tentatively as he watched as all attention was directed to him… I mean it would be a union that would bring Man of Dale and dwarfs together, wouldn't it?

To his surprise their mother agreed. Kili smirked as he saw the new disagreements created in the room and settled innocently to continue eating.

"Oh the boy is sharp. Will do just fine as a king's advisor. " commented Balin proudly.

The prince smiled and let his mind wander again after his forest angel.


	4. Chapter 4

It has been a day since Tauriel encountered the stranger. Nobody found out about her adventure and she hoped she could simply forget. But as time passed by, the redhead realized that she could not get him out of her mind.

It sent a warm feeling in chest as she watched him use his bow. The raven-haired was truly skilled and seeing his concentrate expression made her smile. The man's eyes captivated her most, shiny and mysterious as stars on the vast sky.

She originally didn't plan to leave so fast, but she had been caught so off guard that her instincts kicked in. Part of her was glad that she flew because humans are dangerous, but she was also curious to find more about him.

_Why do I think so much of him? I should stop goofing around and only concentrate on my duties._

Tauriel sighed and closed her eyes trying to relax.

After a few minutes she looked at the chicks and smiled warmly. As a young angel she was often assigned to watch over the younglings even if she wanted to do more important duties like gathering food or fighting the spiders.

Most of the times when the adults were gone, the chicks where gathered in a big common nest and watched over by a few assigned angels that were usually older siblings or parents.

One of them started whining and she took him in her arms. Most of them were quite young and not able to fly or speak. She giggled as the fluffy feathers tickled her and started licking lovingly the boy's neck to calm him. He soon snuggled in her arms. As he sat him down near his siblings, she watched all of the chicks present in the nest. Today they were watching over 20 angels. She wondered sadly how many of them were going to survive the first years as death was very common for young ones. It was quite ironical because angels can surpass 1000 years but are very fragile in their early lives. Most of them pass away in that stage so they are not named until they have lived 10 winters.

Soon parents came to pick up their chicks and one by one they left to their nests.

As Tauriel was descending from the tree, her arm was pulled up by Legolas who greeted her with a smile. They soon touched their foreheads and sat down together on the grass.

"Legolas, are you feeling well? You have wounds!" said the redhead concerned.

"I am fine. I just got in a tricky situation with a spider. I caught my wings in a hidden web. "

"You should see a healer as soon as possible!"

The blonde angel nodded showing his usual smirk as he moved his hands through her feathers. Tauriel shivered slightly and got closer into his embrace.

"Let's eat together." he said stopping playing with her wings.

She nodded slightly and they flew to the big campfire that was set for lunch. The angels sat near the fire and chatted as they waited for the food. As the redhead looked around, she spotted three males that tired to court her all the week. Tauriel felt suddenly so relieved to be in the presence of Legolas as nobody dared to lay a finger on her.

"So, my pretty angel…" He started as he let down his bowl with soup. "Have you decided what you want to do?"

"Well I want to become a warrior." She said smiling.

"Is it true that you are very skilled with weapons…but fighting spiders and orcs is not…."

"… Something a young angel like me should do. Everyone says that. It is not fair. Nobody complains if I tell them I want to be a gatherer or a healer." She grumbled as she bit from the root.

"Well those things certainly don't involve killing spiders. "

"I want to protect my home! And I will do it, you will see, someday I will become captain of guards!"

Legolas chuckled and pinched her shoulder.

"Such big words coming from a young angel! You have only passed 35 winters. Maybe you should wait a few more years before joining the guards."

"I still have some weeks left before I have to make the decision."

_It's not fair! He has only lived 200 winters and acts like is the wise and old angel!_

Silence fell between them as they continued to eat and Tauriel drifted to her thoughts. She liked doing many things, from fighting to exploring. Now that she became of age, she needed to join the community. Originally she wanted to try everything to find what fits her best but in the end she decided to do something that would allow her to move constantly, weather it is to kill spiders or to help lost travelers.

The redhead lowered her gaze as she remembered the bowman and wondered absently what he was doing at the moment.

"Legolas, tell me more about humans…I want to meet some. Do you like them?"

"Well… I like them individually so to say… But as with any wingless , I don't trust them in general. "He said chuckling lightly.

"Do you have human friends?"

"Yes, I used to have a few…but Gods took their souls to heavens as humans are short-lived. I still have a friend left. "

"I wish I could meet your friend. He must be a great person if you gifted him with your trust." Tauriel said dreamingly and smiled.

"Well… I think you could… I have to report some information about the mission to the King of Dale. Do you want to join me?"

The redhead opened her mouth surprised and studied his face. His sky blue eyes showed kindness and he curled his lips in a smile.

"I am sure nobody would notice your disappearance for a few days… "

"I would love that but I fear that our King won't allow me to leave the Sanctuary…"

"Like it stopped you before!"He said mockingly. "I will talk with my father. Do not worry."

She smiled warmly and embraced tightly her friend. Legolas cooed softly and told her to wait for him in her nest.

Tauriel was really excited to see the realm of man. As curious as she was by nature, she never dared to venture further than the forest as it ended with a huge lake. A _huge deathtrap_ for angels. Water was one of the biggest enemies of her people. If an angel had their wings wet, they could not fly until they dried. If she crashed into the water, the weight would drag her down. Because of this reason angels avoided with all costs rivers and lakes.

A flap of wings got the redhead's attention and she saw Legolas. He looked very differently from earlier. The angel wore a white shirt with a long blue tunic that was modified to fit his wings, some dark blue trousers and brown knee length boots.

He landed in front of her and touched her forehead with his.

"I convinced my father. So we will be gone for three days. I have to discuss trade related topics with the king and you shall accompany me most of the times. "

"I never knew angels traded with humans…"

"We only do it with a limited amount of goods like wine, gold or jewelries. Most of the times we offer guidance trough the forest. "

Tauriel nodded and turned her attention to the pieces of clothing that Legolas was holding in his arms.

"This is for you to wear. We have to be subtle and not draw unwanted attention."

She studied his clothes one more time before checking what she was supposed to wear. He eyed him curiously and he laughed.

"This is a dress. Isn't it pretty? Most females wear it."

Tauriel studied the dress. It was sleeveless, tighter on her waist and the color of dark green grass. As she changed in it she observed that the skirt was just below her knees. Her wings fit nicely as most of the back was cut to accommodate the needs. The material was soft and it felt as it was caressing her skin.

She put on the black shoes and did a variety of movements to test the flexibility of her clothes.

"How do they run, hunt and fight in these?" she asked confused.

"Well they don't really do it. Females there have different roles that don't evolve fighting in general." He came closer and studied her. "You look lovely. And now when we reach the town, we don't fly anymore. You see I also brought here two cloaks. We will cover our wings with them so they don't know we are angels. I am the only one that speaks but try to listen as carefully as you can around you. "

"But why are we hiding? Aren't we suppose to meet the king?"

" Those meetings are very private and small. As you see, my father doesn't really get involved with our neighbours. Most wingless don't even believe we exist so he wants to remain that way to protect our realm."

The redhead nodded and they left. As they were reaching the end of the Sanctuary, Tauriel threw a last glance at her home and smiled.


	5. Chapter 5

So here is chapter 5! I am sorry for the long wait. :( School and exams got in my way. But here is a slightly longer chapter! I hope you will like it!  
Thank you Leiklak for editing this chapter!

* * *

Kili stopped in front of the big wooden door and looked around to see if anyone was watching. Thankfully he was alone in the long, quiet corridor.

He had tried to gather some information about angels but dwarfs either didn't know anything about them or simply shoved the subject aside by telling him the same stories he had already heard.

Desperate times called for desperate measures. He pushed the door open and stepped inside the library.

The atmosphere was quiet. Hundreds of tall shelves with books stood in front of him. The smell of old leather floated in the air and he felt a shiver cross his body.

This was a place he had not visited in quite some time. In all his 70 years he could count on one hand how many times he'd studied here. Kili wasn't fond of reading. If he had to choose between fighting an army of orcs and study, he would grab his bow in no time.

As he meandered past the shelves, he wondered how to go about finding a book about angels. He didn't even know if they existed, and searching through thousands of titles was not an option.

Nearby was a compact desk with books and papers neatly arranged together on it.

_There must be a librarian here…right?_

He recalled a new one had moved to Erebor some time ago; a hobbit nonetheless. Kili could recognize him but he had never actually spoken to him as the Hobbit seemed to be quite the bookworm and ended up not spending much time out of his book realm.

Soon a small man approached. He had in his hands at least five thick books. When he saw Kili he paused in surprise before dropping them on his desk.

"You must be Mr. Boggings!" Kili greeted.

"Ah, how can I help you, Prince Kili?"

"I am looking for a book about angels."

"Angels ,there sure must be something here, but why them?" he asked as he searched between his papers.

"I've seen an angel, Mr. Boggings!" Kili told him. "I am shocked that nobody talks about them. I wish to know more."

"Aye, interesting beings if you ask me. I was guided through Mirkwood by one when I first arrived here."

"Tell me more!" Kili exclaimed, shocked. The hobbit chuckled.

"A great friend of mine, Gandalf, arranged a guide for me though Mirkwood. He told me that nobody knows the forest better than an angel. He advised me to bring books and soft fabrics from The Shire to pay the guide. I thought he was joking but to my surprise, the angel never threw a second glance at the gold."

"How did he look?"

"It was a male angel with long brown hair. He was very tall with big white wings. He spoke common tongue so we discussed about the forest and books that I had brought. We did not fly. I rode a pony and he walked beside me. I actually don't even know how he knew I arrived. Gandalf only told me he would be waiting for me in front of the entrance and he was. When I asked, he just said that he saw me. Very strange."

"Did he tell you anything about himself?"

"Hmm, I think he did," the hobbit replied, drifting away. "He said he has a big family and loves showing books to his children. His duty is to guide travelers. He seemed more interested in finding out about the Shire and hobbits."

Kili watched the librarian wander from shelf to shelf searching for the desired book. After what felt like an eternity, but was really only half an hour, he returned with a small one.

"Here," he said, "Quite the challenge to find this gem."

Kili took the book and studied it. It had a leathery cover with a white paper sheet over it that was probably added to help organize it in the library. On it was written: 'Notes about angels.'

"Only this little book?"

"It seems that angels don't like outsiders. There is no other book in this great library and that should speak for itself."

"Thank you, Mr. Boggings! You are a life saver!" Kili beamed.

"Actually it is Baggi-"

The raven haired Prince raced out the library before the hobbit had time to finish. Never in his life had Kili been more excited to read a book. As he was heading towards his room, Fili approached him.

"We have to go to Dale to discuss trading matters with Bard."

"Why, do we look like advisors or something?" Kili argued as he hid the book behind his back. "Why can't Balin go?"

"Don't be silly, I am going to be a king and Uncle said I have to prepare myself and gain experience."

"That is you. I am fine without attending those boring meetings."

As usual, he found out he couldn't argue with Fili. He was going to Dale, again. The prince groaned and continued to his room. For once in his life he actually wanted to read something and the gods clearly had other ideas. He put the book in a drawer and prepared for their departure.

* * *

They reached Dale early in the morning. Today Fili spoke most of the way to the palace, a very rare moment. Kili was by nature the chatter of the two and it made his brother suspicious.

As they neared their destination, the two dwarfs were greeted and led by guards to the palace throne room, who then announced them to the King; the man in question was there with three other guests, all of whom looked like women, judging by their long hair. All in the room turned their gazes to them and Bard nodded in greeting.

"Welcome back to Dale. What an unexpected visit."

"I was sent to discuss some urgent matters." Said Fili.

As his brother started to explain Balin's message, Kili looked at the visitors. To his surprise, only one of the three was actually a woman. The first had piercing blue eyes and long golden hair. His slender and tall stature was dressed in fine clothes and a long white cloak. He furrowed his brows slightly as he studied the dwarf before returning his bored gaze to the King. Kili didn't know if he should take it as an offence but decided to let it go for now. The second companion on his left seemed a head taller. His long blonde hair was kept tightly in a ponytail. He had a large bag that seemed to contain books and documents. If the first one looked like a noble man, Kili guessed that this one was of a lower status.

But the one that made the Prince gasp was standing on the noble's right. Her emerald eyes met his and he realized with a jolt, that it was the same young angel from the forest. Her long red hair was beautifully braided on the sides and framed her delicate face that now was contorted in shock.

Seeing her stand made Kili realise how tall she was. She was at least one head taller than him but still shorter than the two men. She looked so different from what he remembered. The fine green dress and white cloak made her look like a princess. He couldn't believe that this same maiden held daggers and stood in some ragged men clothes in the trees.

Kili was brought back from his thoughts by the King's voice.

"Let me introduce you. This is the Prince of Mirkwood, Legolas, and his two advisors."

The blonde, Legolas, threw his icy gaze back to them and shifted slightly.

"These are the heirs of Erebor, Fili and Kili." Bard continued, now gesturing at the newcomers.

Kili heard Legolas whisper something and then smirked.

"It is a pleasure to meet you," the Prince said to the dwarfs. " I have heard many stories of Erebor, and finally seeing its heirs confirms them." He turned to Bard. "I and my company will rest now and we will discuss matters later."

They left before Bard could reply. Kili watched the redhead walk away and saw something under her cloak twitch. To his disappointment, she didn't look back.

"You couldn't have chosen a worse time to show up," Bard said with a sigh, " But I suppose urgent matters don't care for schedules."

"That maiden was the angel I saw in the forest," Kili said as he turned to Bard. "You know her."

"I don't. I only know the Prince. It is the first time he brings her with him."

"And why did you deny their existence earlier, hmm?" He asked, crossing his arms.

"It is a tricky topic. Angels don't get involved that much in other people's matters but it is undeniable that they control the forest. We need them as allies. But there was a conflict between the angel's King and Thrain a long time ago, when Girion was ruling Dale. I believe that angels still hold grudges against dwarfs. I tried to keep you out of this for obvious reasons."

Kili wanted to ask more about the conflict but Fili interrupted him. They needed to discuss the urgent matters. He groaned in his mind and followed the two to the meeting room. This was going to be a long morning.

* * *

The meeting fortunately lasted for only two hours, where Kili was able to space out and not state his "important" opinions over trading matters. In times like this he wondered if Balin did this to make them learn something or was it like some sort of grown-up punishment. He would go with the latter.

Bard invited them to remain for the day and the Princes decided to stay. Fili took the opportunity to spend time with Sigrid, but Kili did not know what to do. He spent most of the morning in the shooting range but his mind kept thinking of the red haired angel.

Her beautiful face distracted him, causing his hand to tremble and miss the mark quite a few times. As he lowered his bow, he looked at the sun. It was the middle of the day. The meeting with the angels may have ended and he could watch the mysterious woman again.

As he was walking to the hall, he was passed by one of the King's daughters. It was the youngest one and she was running and laughing as another girl chased her. To his surprise, she entered the meeting room and quickly closed the door. Her play partner shouted for her to return and it made Kili chuckle. He was just like the princess at her age, a wild little thing.

Fearing the King's rage, the girl ran away. After some minutes, the door opened and Bard stepped outside the meeting room holding his daughter's hand.

"But Da!" She whined, "It was just a fun game."

"Please don't interrupt me now. It is important. " He scolded and then spotted the Prince. "Oh, Kili, is everything alright?"

"Yes, of course . Just passed by. You look troubled."

"Tilda has so much energy. She burst into the meeting room."

"I was chased by a monster." She corrected him.

"I can play with Tilda until your meeting is over. I mean I have nothing to do."

The King smiled and thanked Kili. Tilda had other plans and ran away seeing an opening for escape. But as Bard looked around, his calm expression was replaced by tension.

"Where is she," he asked, looking around. "Did you happen to see the redhead?"

"No. I just came. Nobody was here or on my way."

Kili watched, surprised, as Bard's expression quickly turned from concern to horror.

"Kili, my meeting will last at least one more hour. The angel was supposed to wait for us here but now she's disappeared. You have to find and keep an eye on her!"

"If you say it is that important, I will. But why?"

"She is one of the Prince's companions. She might be lost. This is terrible! Our diplomatic relations with Mirkwood are not looking great and a harmed angel won't help our cause. It might be her first time outside the forest. You have to find her!"

Kili nodded and Bard thanked him, visibly relaxing. He went back into the meeting room as the prince started walking through the corridor.

Kili searched for the angel in the garden, around the guest rooms but with no result. No servant had seen her and he had no lead.

_Maybe she flew away… But why? Her prince is still in the meeting._

He walked down the corridor and looked around. It was impossible for her to be there because it was deep into the palace. Just as he was turning to the stairs to leave, he saw her.

She was looking at something with a furrowed expression. Kili waited a few moments thinking of the best ways to approach her.

_I don't want to upset her…Maybe be loud so she can hear me coming?_

He started walking towards her and she quickly turned her gaze on him. When he got closer, he saw a huge tapestry on the wall. It depicted a colossal red dragon that was flying over a city.

_How did she even find this place? Okay, think Kili. Be smart. Impress the lady._

She looked calm as she studied him. She shifted slightly and slowly touched the tapestry with interest.

"Do you know the legend depicted here?"Kili asked, smiling awkwardly.

The young angel turned her gaze back to him and tilted her head slightly to the left. Kili felt butterflies in his stomach while watching her lovely expression.

"It's about the legend of the dragon Smaug that lived in the Mountain." He continued.

She gave no response and it confused Kili. She didn't look uninterested or bored, why was she so quiet? An awkward silence fell between them and the prince shifted, feeling a little uneasy.

"I think we should go back. King Bard is looking for you."

To his surprise, she stepped closer. Tentatively he made a few steps to be sure she followed. But when they walked outside into the garden, she stopped. Kili only noticed when he turned to talk again to her, but she was sitting on the grass near some purple flowers.

"You are also bored by this meeting, hmm? I agree with you." he told her laughingly.

He met her curious eyes and smiled.

"So bored…"

Kili listened to her voice for the first time. It was melodious and sweet. He could hear a strong accent, signaling that it's not her first language.

"What is your name?"He asked sitting on the grass near her.

Her cloak twitched again and it made Kili rather curious about her wings. He really wished to see them again but didn't dare make a move.

"I'm Kili," he said, pointing to himself with a grin.

The redhead smiled also and played with his name a few times. It was strange to hear her pronounce his name in so many different ways. In the end she said it close to reality and chuckled.

"I'm Tauriel."The angel finally said pointing to herself.

Kili nodded mesmerized by her beauty and continued to stare. Tauriel titled her head confused and waved a hand around his eyes but he was too busy admiring her emerald eyes and fire hair.

" Kili!"She shouted and it made him snap out of his dreams.

She got up and looked in the direction of the meeting room.

"Time…so bored…" she mumbled in the common tongue together with some strange words that Kili didn't understand.

He was taken aback when she jumped near him and stared directly at him with a frown.

"You are a tiny human!"

"I am a dwarf, a tall dwarf actually!"He said, surprised by her remark and glared a little.

" A d..dwa-rf…" she tried to say it but met some difficulties.

She stared at him more intensely and it made Kili uneasy. At least she was not avoiding him. Soon he realized that maybe angels had no notion of personal space and took some steps back. Tauriel smiled again, making his heart jump.

"I have seen you before. Two times."

Tauriel smirked and crossed her arms. "Liar. One time!"

Kili smiled and pondered if he should show her the proof. The truth was that he was not sure if his plan would work but now was the best time to try.

He took out his lucky charm and put it in her palm. She gasped and played with the pebble before meeting his eyes.

"You know." She said.

"Now I do." He chuckled and grinned.


	6. Chapter 6

A feast was organized in Dale in honour of new treaties. Invitations were sent to Erebor and Dale and Kili was excited. Since he and Fili were already in attendance, they helped with the organization and he was quite proud of how things turned out.

The feast was to be held in the castle, within the great hall in which many stately pillars provided the room's foundation. Food was brought in and set up buffet style and a corner was separated from which musicians would play their music.

Come nightfall the fete was in full swing. Wine was flowing and everyone seemed to be have a good time. Even his grumpy uncle Thorin decided to join the party. Kili chucked as he threw a glance over to his family who was singing and dancing. Indeed dwarfs loved a good feast and often were the heart of a party. But King Bard had seemingly forgot the fact that if you invite a dwarf to a feast he would come with all his family and friends.

Kili couldn't resist the energetic atmosphere and took a maiden to dance. He liked her fiery spirit and both of them twirled around the dance space.

It was one of his favorite moments when he could really see how close dwarfs of Erebor were to the people of Dale. Signing mundane peace treaties didn't even come close to drinking and singing together.

He exchanged a playful kiss with the girl before going to refill his cup of wine. As he looked around he saw King Bard at the high table, chatting with the blond angel from two days ago. His name had completely slipped Kili's mind but he remembered clearly what he was hiding behind the white cloak. Both man and angel laughed and servants refilled their cups as they heartily drank the strong wine.

Kili studied the crowd, hoping to see a certain angel, but she was nowhere in sight and he began to wonder if she had come to the party at all. Their conversation last time had been cut short by King Bard and the blond happening upon them at the most inopportune moment.

As he passed by drunken men and dwarfs, he saw the one he sought standing near the buffet. She wore the same clothes as two days ago but her fire hair was elegantly braided.

The angel was engrossed in the task of choosing food. She was standing with her back to Kili and he wondered how best to go about talking to her. He felt nervous. Had she been a dwarven woman he would have confidently approached her because he knew that they loved strong and self confident males. But Tauriel was an angel and they didn't even speak the same language.

This would have to be handled delicately.

He was taken aback when she suddenly faced him. Her emerald eyes met his and she gasped.

" Kili."

_She remembered my name._ Kili thought, grinning.

" Tauriel." He greeted back. "Are you enjoying the party?"

She smiled.

"Noisy and strange, but so far it is fun."

The dwarven Prince decided to join her at the buffet and both looked over the wide range of available food offered. Since he disliked vegetables Kili filled his plate with different kinds of meat, Tauriel choose fruits.

They sat at a nearby table and looked at each other's choices. Kili was surprised that Tauriel had only chosen fruits and greens. He had never before met someone not fond of meat before.

"Kili will be sick." Tauriel giggled, as she put on his plate a small tomato.

He smirked and both started eating. Tauriel seemed lost in thought as she finished off her fruits.

"Do you like sweets?" Kili asked, amused by the way she flinched when she was brought back to reality.

"Sweets?" She frowned. "I am not sure."

"I will show you a world full of wonders," Kili grinned "Just wait here."

He went to the buffet leaving Tauriel confused. He had a sweet tooth himself so he filled a bigger plate with a lot of different pastries and pieces of cake. When he returned, he could see Tauriel's gaze trained on the desserts.

"Taste whatever you want." He told her and gave her a fork.

She took a half a of strawberry shortcake and studied it; sniffing tentatively in a manner that Kili couldn't resist his laughter at and simply pushed the food in her mouth. After a moment she nodded her approval, delighted, and took a bigger bite.

The plate of desserts was soon finished and Tauriel looked at Kili with a dreamy expression. He felt a blush creeping up his cheeks and turned his gaze to the others. He saw Fili bringing Sigrid to their uncle's table and couldn't stop his smirk. He wondered a moment if he should join the upcoming discussions that would no doubt be fiery but decided to keep his nose clear for the time being.

"Kili's brother?" Tauriel asked, pointing to the blonde.

"Yes. His name is Fili and that's Sigrid."

"His Mate?"

"I guess so?" he responded unsure by the choice of her words.

Tauriel seemed satisfied with his response and watched the servants pour them some wine. She drank deeply from the cup, not stopping until it was empty.. Kili looked at his own wine and wondered if the servants cheated and mixed some water in. He took a sip and looked at the redhead, amazed. She didn't look affected at all. This was the strongest wine available and even he could not manage more than two to three cups, and certainly he would not have been able to guzzle it so fast.

"Do you want more?" He asked still trying to process but she shook her head.

"I go outside." She said while getting up. "Join me?"

They both exited the hall and ambled through the castle to the front steps that towered like a mountain over the lower gardens. The paved path was illuminated by torches and gave the place a mysterious aura. Few walked the pathways, majority of them seeking refuge from the loud music and cheering people.

"So. Let's play a game." Tauriel said, giggling.

"What type of game?"

"Hmmm, a competition," she said. "With these." She said pointed at a toy bow left probably by one of the children.

"And what is the prize?" Kili asked, "If this is a competition, there should be one!"

Tauriel smirked and crossed her arms but Kili just smiled innocently. He went and retrieved his and Fili's bows and arrows and returned to the garden.

"Make rules." She said while testing the bow he gave her.

"We have five arrows each. You see that far away tree, it would be the target. Who gets the most arrows in the tree wins. Ok?"

Tauriel took but a few moments to process, she nodded.

"What is the prize if I win?" He asked, taking an arrow out.

"What Kili wants."

"And if you win?"

"What Tauriel wants."

He smirked, thinking of the possibilities but shook the thoughts out of his mind and concentrated on his match. If he wanted answers about angels he needed to set aside the courtesies and win. Kili wondered if she knew how to use the bow, but as he was debating this, Tauriel shoot her arrows.

All of them hit the tree and Kili's mouth formed a perfect 'O'. She smiled her innocent smile and stepped aside.

Kili felt a little pressure. It would not do to have poor aim now.

He notched and shot arrow after arrow, wondering why nobody found their activity out of place. Finished, he walked closer to the tree and saw that all his arrows had found their target. Tauriel was there in a moment also and she studied them.

"So I guess it's a tie?" He said. "We both win the prize."

Tauriel nodded. She sat near the light of a torch and looked at the sky. Kili joined her but found his eyes strayed many a time to the enchanting figure beside him. Her emerald eyes met his and she graced him with a warm smile.

"Your turn first." He said.

Tauriel pondered for a moment and then she touched Kili's face. He shuddered but let her continue. The movement stirred something inside of him. The angel seemed interested in his growing beard because she touched it curiously a number of times.

"So different." She hummed as she met his eyes and blushed.

"Angels don't have beards?"

When she shook her head Kili wondered how she would react if she found out that dwarven women had beards. He needed to save that moment for the time she understood the language better. It would be priceless.

"Your turn."

He thought for a minute of what to ask her but another idea came to mind. He pointed to her back hopeful that she got his message. Tauriel seemed reluctant at first but in the end she took off her cloak and spread her wings

Kili gasped in sheer amazement. They were immaculate, shimmering in the torch light.

"Can I touch them?" He asked.

Tauriel nodded and brought her left wing close so he might. Some of the feathers brushed his cheek. The texture was soft and tickled him.

"Your wings are so beautiful." He said while passing his fingers through her feathers.

He observed that they were quite sensitive. When his fingers brushed the feathers she shivered and twitched. Tauriel seemed completely relaxed and she closed her eyes. As he got closer to the base of her left wing, she let a blissful moan. To Kili's surprise, she then suddenly went completely rigid and shook her wings.

"Don't touch there!" she snarled,jumping to her feet.

"What?" Kili blinked, "I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to anger you!"

Tauriel's expression went from anger to confusion. She covered her wings with the white cloak and turned her gaze to the party that was still ongoing.

"Kili doesn't know. Sorry."

The dwarf was still confused. He wondered why she got so upset. While he was petting her wing she had seemed to enjoy it very much.

"We go back. They will look for me." She said.

Kili nodded.

An awkward silence fell between them as they walked back to the feast. Kili was so busy admiring the angel that he missed a step and tumbled backwards, landing in a heap at the bottom. Thank goodness they had not walked too far.

"Kili!" Tauriel exclaimed, hurrying to his side..

She helped him up and started laughing when she saw his face.

"Do I want to see it?" He asked, chuckling as he touched his cheek, that was now turning purple, and winched.

"Poor Kili." The angel said sweetly.

Kili watched as Tauriel looked around and sneaked her right wing out. She took a feather and rearranged the cloak.

"Why did you do that?" He asked confused.

"You will see."

Tauriel rubbed the feather over Kili's damaged cheek and he was surprised to feel that the pain was rapidly fading away. When she stopped her ministration he felt his cheek, astonished to now come in contact with fully healed flesh, the bruise completely gone.

"Thank you," he said,"How did you do that?"

"Angel feathers are magic," she explained. "They heal. Please keep the feather in case you get hurt another time!"

Before Kili could reply he saw the blond angel standing at the castle entrance. He looked displeased and threw his piercing gaze on Tauriel. She turned to him and discreetly passed the feather to Kili without the blond's notice.

They exchanged a few phrases in their language before Tauriel followed the other inside. Kili remained where he was still stunned by the events. He took out the feather and studied it. It was light and soft, just like Tauriel's wings.

_Did this thing just heal me?_

Still disbelieving he sat on the steps and checked his feet, certain he had also been injured there. . Sure enough, he found a wound on his ankle. As soon as he passed the feather over the injury, it healed.


	7. Chapter 7

Hello everyone! Thank you for reading and supporting this story! I hope you will enjoy this new chapter.

* * *

Tauriel flew behind her two companions looking in wonder at the small roofs and humans that appeared like ants from their great height. She was disappointed that her little trip had come to an end so fast. Pretending to be a human had turned out to be pretty exciting, especially when a certain _someone_ knew her secret identity; but her feelings were conflicted as he had touched her wings in the most private area. His nonchalance could be forgiven however as he had no idea what it meant.

The angel blushed while recalling the night before. She could feel shivers passing through the base of the wings where Kili had caressed. Not only it was the most sensitive spot of her body, it also produced unbearable pain if bruised. It was considered a private part by her kin, that could be only be touched by mates and family.

She found herself thinking of Kili again and how she would certainly miss his company. He had intrigued her from the first time she saw him and having a chance to talk to him proved insightful. They were both as different as they were alike in innocent curiosity and Tauriel wondered if they would ever meet again.

Upon reaching their home once more, the young angel planned to fly straight to her nest and rest but Legolas stopped her.

"Come with me. I have to report to Father and he stated clearly that he wants to talk to you too."

"When was this said?"

"This was one of his conditions to let you go with me when I talked to him about the trip to Dale. I am curious too why he wants to see you."

Tauriel furrowed her brows but complied. Usually when the King wanted to speak to her it meant a scolding. Any other angel would have been excited to have a chance to speak with their lord since his time was mostly occupied by royal duties, but not Tauriel. As they flew to the King's nest she went over a mental list of all the possible things she could have done wrong in the last few days to warrant such a summons.

Legolas cheerfully announced their presence when they landed, and touched his father's forehead with his. The King looked every bit his usual calm self. He was dressed in crimson robes with his wings flexed open. His unbraided golden hair flowing down his shoulders.

Tauriel turned her gaze from the King and looked around the nest while the Prince reported briefly on the events that had happened in the last three days.

Even though the nest housed only two angels, it was extremely spacious and could easily fit three or four families. The walls were decorated with elegant fabrics and gems and it was easy to tell where the royal angels slept because of their different tastes. While King Thranduil slept in a luxurious bed made from soft pillows, Legolas's one was significantly smaller. Both of them had a few chests that held their favourite books, weapons and gems and Tauriel was sure that the rest was hidden because the King's wealth could not only be measured in five medium sized boxes.

"Tell me what you think of the outside world, Tauriel."

The angel turned her gaze to the King, surprised. She absolutely forgot that she was supposed to talk and she felt a little nervous.

"Thank you for the opportunity that was given, my lord," she replied. "The outside world is very strange but charming. After visiting it I truly believe that I am fit to become a guide, scout or guard."

"I won't deny that I hoped you would change your mind by allowing you to go." The King said in a calm tone.

Legolas chucked and Tauriel shifted nervously.

"What amazed you the most in Dale?" Thranduil continued.

The redhead was taken aback by his question and pondered for a moment.

"Many things surprised me," She said eventually, "From the clothes that humans wear to the huge buildings in the town. And we also met dwarfs."

The King threw a glare at Legolas and he shrugged.

"Well we met the heirs of Erebor by chance," The Prince explained, " We did not spend time with them and that's why I didn't consider it worth mentioning."

"What do you think of them, Tauriel?" the King asked while looking at the young angel before him.

"They looked strange but seemed merry if not a little obnoxious to others."

"Dwarfs ARE obnoxious," Thranduil spat with great feeling, "Greed runs in their blood. Those brutes are dangerous and thick-headed. Some of them even get lost in my forest and our kin shows them the path."

Tauriel tensed and the King smirked knowingly but did not further press that issue.

"You should be careful if you become a guide or scout. You will unfortunately have to deal with them."

The angel nodded and the King seemed satisfied and dismissed her. She quickly flew to her nest, relieved to have the ordeal over.

Her King seemed to know a lot about dwarfs and she wondered why he had such a dislike for them.

She stretched her wings and yawned, deciding to retire for the night. Nothing was better than her own nest after a tiresome trip. Not long after she slipped between her bed sheets and drifted off to a world of dreams.

Kili fought to keep his eyelids from closing. It felt as if they weighed a ton, possibly because he was stuck listening to a mundane council meeting while his brother got to sleep in. He'd been made to attend in his place and even his Uncle managed to escape by sending Balin. Kili crossed his arms, slid down in his seat and grumbled under his breath. It should be a written rule that after a party there should be at least two days of recovering.

It didn't help also that his stomach was roaring for food. After another agonizing half hour he could not bear it anymore and excused himself.

The young dwarf Prince hurried down the corridor and burst into the kitchen. The cook was not there so he took a plate that was on the table and filled it with meat and eggs that were still hot. While he was preparing to dig in, the door opened.

The hobbit from the library entered and politely greeted the Prince. He seemed to be there for a late breakfast too and he filled his plate with the same food as Kili.

"Mr. Boggings!" Kili greeted, "Come sit here!"

The Hobbit looked bothered by something but joined Kili and they both started eating.

"Have you finished the book?" he asked while he got up to get some tea.

"What book?" Kili stuffed more eggs into his mouth.

"The book you took from the library. The one about angels."

Kili remained silent for a moment before his memory jogged.

"I completely forgot about it!"

The hobbit laughed at him as the Prince shovelled the rest of his food into his mouth before racing out the kitchen.

_I should read it now before I forget again. _He thought as he darted down the hallway. _ I should search more about those feathers. _

Kili entered his room and looked around for the book in question. It was on the nightstand and he picked it up before flopping on his bed.

It was very old, he observed, and written in the common tongue. From its first pages it seemed to be a diary of some sort. Kili started reading while being very careful with the fragile pages. He found a map of Middle Earth that had numerous circled locations. Since Mirkwood was also one of the highlighted ones he supposed it showed the locations of angels. He was surprised by the large number because he was sure he travelled to half of the places and saw not a single trace of their kind.

The writer stated that he was a hunter and told his stories from Rivendell in the first part of the diary. It appeared that he had spend some time with the angels from there by exchanging gems and food and soon the pages started to be filled with different pictures of them. The most notable difference was that the creatures had black wings instead of white. The author also seemed to focus on them since he drew numerous arrows to different parts of the wings and wrote some information but Kili could not understand the letters. The information from the first chapters was not so interesting so the dwarf just read a little from every page as he flipped through.

Kili noticed, however, that the author did not seem fond of angels, unusual for someone who wrote a whole diary about them. Through the first part of the diary he repeatedly referred to them as "dangerous" or "gullible". He felt a little confused. Tauriel and her companions were by no means some mindless beasts but he could see why they were seen as dangerous as they mastered the arts of fighting.

As he skipped through the pages he found a chapter that was dedicated only to the feathers. It had pictures drawn of six types of feathers and Kili took out the one that Tauriel had given him. He put the soft feather near the page and started comparing them. As he studied the little details he concluded that the feather belonged to a "Silvan angel". As he continued to read, he discovered that the six types had slightly different effects. The one that belonged to Tauriel had healing proprieties. It healed any wound so long as it wasn't deep, just by rubbing it over the area; and if it was mixed with herbs it became a very strong medicine.

Kili looked at other feathers also and discovered that some enhanced magic, poisoned or were used for arrows.

But as he skipped through more pages he discovered darker themes. There was a whole chapter talking about angel weaknesses. It seemed that the base of the wings and the back were the most sensitive and weakest spot. Kili remembered that Tauriel got really angry when he touched her there so it made sense that she felt somehow threatened.

It also stated that most angels were afraid of water because they could no longer fly with wet wings.

But what really disturbed Kili was the fact that it described how to hurt and drown them in the most efficient ways. The author advised to hurt the angel's wings because they would be as good as dead without their ability to fly.

He turned to another chapter that had food as the main theme. Still shocked by the last one, he decided to read that one also. It first talked about what angels ate in general. It wrote that five out of six races of angels could not tolerate meat of any kind. Now it made sense why Tauriel refused to eat it at the party. It seemed that angel's diet consisted of vegetables, fruits and plants.

The second part of the chapter explained how to poison the creatures using different herbs since their smell could easily detect meat. Many plants were listed with side effects and killing time. They ranged from effects similar to colds that killed the creatures in agonizing days to instant death after biting the food with the particular plant.

Kili felt sick as he continued to flip through more and more pages. The later chapters explained about techniques of cutting the wings without damaging the feathers and tricks to locate angel sanctuaries. Apparently the wings and feathers were worth a fortune and it was "critical" to prevent them from getting bloody.

It was clear what type of hunter the author was and the dwarven Prince felt disgusted. The mere thought of someone just pointing an arrow at Tauriel made his blood boil in fury. But the part that worried him the most was the fact that this book even existed in the first place. It meant that angel hunting was practiced and it targeted a large audience through the common tongue.

_Why the hell is this book even in our library?_

He curiously opened the diary again and looked for the name of the author and some dates. He firstly noticed the time that was neatly registered in the first part of the book. It seemed that the diary was 300 years old. Finding a name was harder. The author had not written it anywhere as far as he could see and there was no title to his book.

Kili put it aside and rolled over to look at the ceiling.

He'd found some answers, but now he also had a hundred new questions.


	8. Chapter 8

Dear readers, thank you for the patience. I am busy with school right now but I will try to update as soon as possible. I am also working on the second part of The Mermaid's song. I hope you will enjoy this chapter! Let me know what do you think!

Kíli threw a last glance to the land conquered by the heavy snow from Mirkwood Forest to the Lonely Mountain, before entering his tent. This was one of the harshest winters he ever lived but the duty called him. The attacks of spiders have intensified over the last months and the King of Dale made a desperate call for his allies to help in the battle with these monsters, after they were sighted near the Lake-town. The Kingdom under the Mountain responded promptly and a company of 20 dwarfs led by Kíli and Fíli joined the men.

As he put on the last piece of his armor he wondered if the Angels would come and help the King. After all, they had some kind of alliance with the men but King Bard never explained the terms or at least hinted what was going on. His meetings with the winged Prince continued and Kíli was suspecting that something more was going on between them. Yet he only voiced his suspicions to Fíli. It would have been awful if he somehow offended the King and he kicked him out of Dale. Way to go for their diplomatic relationships with Dale.

He had expected at least to see his red haired angel more often but Kíli was left with an aching heart. He had been extremely disappointed after not seeing Tauriel for an entire year. The Prince even went to the length to ask the blond about her but he simply shrugged off the topic saying that she had new duties. As much as he tried to pester Legolas to tell him more, the tall angel could not be persuaded to give additional information. Looking back, Kíli realized that he only made his matters worse. Legolas knew about his interest in Tauriel and he often wondered if that was the reason why she no longer accompanied him.

The young dwarf took his bow and arrows and left his tent. They camped at the entrance of the Mirkwood forest were they discussed strategies and every man and dwarf equipped for the mission. Even the murky forest seemed to be lifeless and frozen. It was no wonder that the spiders were affected by the unusually harsh winter and adventured even closer to the humans.

As he moved between the men, he saw Fíli looking with a lost expression to the vast lake that now was half frozen. He was playing with his braids, twisting one in particular which had a blue bid.

"Are you thinking of your betrothed?" Kíli asked him with a grin trying to stir a reaction from his thoughtful brother.

This was another big event that took by surprise everyone. His uncle and Bard's blessings exhilarated the two love birds and for weeks Fíli did not stop talking about it and annoying Kili.

"I am going to impress her and bring the biggest trophy. Just watch!" Fíli exclaimed while Kíli chuckled.

"Just like the bear's head last summer. A huge dead spider is certainly the key to a maiden's heart." The younger prince laughed. "You really have to polish your romantic skills."

Fíli wanted to start a new argument but their attention was caught by the horn signal meaning that everyone was ready to start the expedition.

The two dwarven princes rode their ponies close to the commander of the men. They discussed possible turns of events while the company was advancing cautiously trough the tick snow. The weather so far was clear but Kíli still felt the cold wind reaching even the deepest parts of his bones. As they rode farther and farther the sunlight started to diminish and shadows emerged. The forest was silent and nothing moved spreading uneasiness trough the dwarfs and men.

Soon signs of the spiders started appearing. Cobwebs and broken trees guided them to the closest spider nest. The wind started blowing much harder and out of nowhere a huge black spider dropped from the trees right in front of the company.

Everyone took out their weapons and attacked the beast, but discovered that it was already dead. The Princes advanced with wary steps looking around and spotted more dead spiders hanging from the trees or buried under the thick snow.

"They were killed already by something or someone." One of the men said as he took a closer look to one of the creatures.

It had its legs slashed and almost separated completely from the body. One arrow pierced the frozen body of the spider and with some difficulty it was removed. Everyone passed the weapon from hand to hand in hope someone would recognize the craftsmanship but when it reached Kili's hand, they already concluded that it was neither made by humans or dwarfs.

The young prince analyzed the arrow. His attention was caught by the strange vane. It was made out of a white feather. He observed that it was not frozen, still keeping its soft feel just like Tauriel's and it had a familiar shape.

Curiously he went from spider to spider collecting as many arrows as he could find and he concluded that all were the same. Kíli was almost sure that those weapons belonged to the angels but when he tried to see if they healed he found out that only one of the nine that he gathered could do that. The others could have been a different kind of feather or simply lost their healing proprieties. Kíli doubted the latter since he still had the feather from Tauriel and it still did its magic.

"We have to move on to the next spider nest!" announced the leader of the men and Kíli quickly put the ten arrows in his quiver.

The company rode for a few more hours until they found the second nest of spiders which was in the same state as the first one.

"It must be the angels. They probably answered Bard's call because so far they have ravaged the closest nests to the Lake-town." Kíli spoke as he studied a fresh bloody patch of snow which undoubtedly was left by Tauriel's kin.

"This only makes our mission easier. We have to destroy tree of the closest ones so only one left. Let's hurry! The weather is changing fast." Announced the human commander.

As they advanced through the forest they found it harder and harder to follow the predetermined path. The sun slowly started to fade and hid between massive grey clouds that only brought more snow. Snowflakes started to descend from the sky and slowly but surely covered their tracks.

As they reached the third nest, cobwebs started to block their paths. Unlike the other two they were not broken. Ruffles and crumples could be heard from everywhere. The company armed itself and prepared for the upcoming attack. It was no surprise when the hungry beasts thrown themselves from the trees. Horrible screams and screeches broke the dead silence of the Mirkwood forest.

Kíli fired his arrows trying to not get tangled in the sticky web. The angel arrows proved useful as they did not miss any of the vicious monsters. But the number of spiders quickly overwhelmed the company and it was forced to retreat deeper into the forest.

The black demons continued to follow but one by one they fell dead to the ground while the warriors took cover between trees.

The sky started to get darker when the last spider was killed. A new improvised camp was set to treat the injured.

"Their sheer number made it much harder. It was a big nest." Fíli said while he bandaged the arm of a men.

"But at least this battle is half won. We should turn back and set the nest on fire. I wonder where we are. "Kíli looked very worried as he looked at the dark sky.

The two brothers did not end up with serious injuries and decided to explore around. The snowing intensified and their tracks were already buried deep. Even the corpses of the spiders were covered by a thick layer of snow.

"Kili, Fíli, everyone was treated. Let's decide the next move!"

The young dwarfs returned and listened to the grim report. It seems that the snowing did not give any signs of stopping and they had no chance of leaving Mirkwood that day.

"We have no other choice than to camp here for tonight. But we have to find a better shelter to protect us from the growing snow storm." Fíli announced with a hard look on his face.

Since some of the horses were killed, most warriors walked trough the thick snow so the wounded could ride the remaining ones. They had provisions to last them a few days but the real obstacle was the low temperature.

Without much talk the company started advancing as the night slowly settled in.

Kíli did not know how many hours they walked but everyone was tired. It was already almost pitch black outside and they had to fire some torches, as if the surroundings were not already hard enough to distinguish.

If he thought until then that Mirkwood forest was eerie during the daytime, spending time in the night turned out to be absolutely terrifying. The strong and unforgiving wind not only froze them through their thick clothes but also created demonic sounds as it passed the trees. They did not find any appropriate shelter so in the end they stopped because the wounded were too tired to advance.

"The first priority is to make a fire and keep it alive until morning. We will not freeze to death in this cursed land!" Kíli screamed determined and everyone started the preparation for the camp.

The young dwarf started to feel irritated. They lost time moving from a nest to another and they could have finished until the sunset if the angels would have reported their parts. His men suffered in vain because of those damned creatures.

As he assisted to the wounded, he found a men trembling more than the others. He quickly draped a blanket over him and tried to encourage him. The men did not respond but continued to look up to the trees and trembled harder.

"There is something in the trees w-watching!" He said with a weak voice.

Kíli quickly grabbed his bow and pointed an arrow to the pitch black branches of the towering trees. He waited tense for some movement and soon more dwarfs prepared. A dead silence spread over the camp as everyone waited for a sign.

Just before he was going to give up, Kíli heard a flap that he was sure was not created by the wind. As he screamed a dozen of arrows were launched into the darkness. A few screams were heard from the above before a command in a foreign dialect was shouted. Before a blink of an eye the men and dwarfs were surrounded by dark silhouettes armed with bows and daggers.

"Drop your weapons!" a familiar voice said and the same one stepped closer.

Kíli studied the dark figure in front that had its bow ready to send an arrow trough him. He could see the outlines of his wings and when the fire shed a little light to his face he realized that is was none other than Legolas.

"Drop your weapons!" he repeated again in a much harsher tone and this time the brothers complied and everyone reluctantly followed their action.

The angel warriors quickly stepped closer and separated the royal dwarfs from the rest. He saw that a few of them still had arrows stuck in their wings.

"How dare you trespass into our territory? What is your reason?" Legolas demanded while Kíli and Fíli exchanged a few looks in silence.

"We came to this forest to destroy spider nests. But we got lost in the dark. It was not our intention to intrude into your realm." Fíli answered warily.

"You are too far away from the nests. What is the real reason?"

"Maybe if the forest fairies were not so stuck up and reported their attacks, we wouldn't be in this fucking situation." Kíli burst annoyed and was cheered by his company.

"You insolent brat!" Legolas spat as he gripped his bow harder.

"We are not looking for trouble! We were just searching for a shelter! We will leave as soon as the storm subsides." Fíli threw an exasperated look to his brother as he spoke.

Legolas remained silent for a few moments and then he gave orders in their strange language. The winged creatures took all the weapons and urged them to move.

"You will receive them in the morning when you leave. Now you will be taken to a cave where you can hide from the storm." Legolas seemed to be ready to leave but he met again Kili's filled eyes with irritation. "Oh, I have almost forgotten. Bind this one."

The young dwarf started trashing as an angel kept him still and another bound his wrists to the back. Angrily he screamed profanities while he was trying to break free but it was of no use. He was threatened with a dagger so he took a few steps. Every so often he tried to kick his guards as they advanced to the shelter.

"This insulting dwarf needs supervision. I volunteer, my prince." Said a familiar voice that made Kíli turn his head with an astonished expression.


	9. Chapter 9

I am sorry for the long delay. Just finished it and posted it!

this chapter is NOT BETA READ. Please excuse my mistakes and I will try to upload another version later.

thank you for reading this story!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ -0-

The group was walking through the gloomy forest. The snowfall intensified and the wind was so strong that it could freeze the blood in their veins. Kili didn't know what bothered him more, the fact that he was bound or that Tauriel was walking right behind him, from time to time pushing him to keep up with the pace. Moving forward was extremely difficult due to the darkness and snow. The angels that were leading the group, with Legolas in front, were advancing without hesitation. They didn't seem bothered by the absence of light.

"How much longer do we have to go until we reach the cave? Our wounded cannot resist any longer in these conditions." Fili said while helping a man to walk.

Legolas turned his head for a few moments, evaluating the situation, then returned his attention to the road while giving some orders in the angel language.

"We will be there soon." the Angel Prince responded shortly.

Not long after, the angels stopped and separated into two groups. Kili watched as Tauriel stepped in the smaller one of only five. They were given some bags which he supposed were filled with food, and the group led by Legolas left.

"What is happening?" Kili asked Tauriel confused.

"The cave is here." The redhead responded while pointing in the direction of an opening in the hill almost covered by the snow. „You will not find the road by yourselves. Some of us remained to guide you to the exit of the forest when the storm ends."

The group of men and dwarfs cheered and entered the cave. It was hard to make your way inside at the beginning due to the thick snow and low walls. But the longer they advanced, the wider the tunnel became. They made it into a large and spacious cave.

The pained sighs of men and dwarfs could be heard while they sat down, some of them trying to start a fire while others tried to help the wounded. All of the five angels started healing them. Some of them were using a white paste for the deep wounds that came from a small countainer from one of the bags, while the light injuries were treated only with feathers. Kili wondered if all angels knew how to heal or those five in particular had this duty.

Kili thrashed in the ropes. Nobody tried to lend him a hand. They all seemed to be preoccupied with what they were doing and ignored him. Grumpily he approached the pile of weapons and searched for a knife to cut the ropes. He threw himself on the ground while massaging his bruised wrists and looked around.

It was dark, the only sources of light being the lit fires. The air was humid, but thankfully much warmer and bearable than outside where the hell was unleashed on earth. The cave did not appear to spread further. By looking at the walls while his eyes were adjusting to the dark, he could see the thick roots of the trees that passed through. Kili wondered how many souls saved this hidden oasis of life.

He turned his gaze and saw that all the wounded were treated and now were resting. The dwarfs gathered and Kili could hear them discussing while throwing glimpses at the beautiful and mysterious figures. The angels also sat close to the fire and opened their wings. They were running fingers through each other's feathers and lightly rubbing the places that got injured by the arrows. Kili felt a pang of guilt but it went away quickly. Instead it was replaced by jealousy when he saw Tauriel relax at the touch of a brown haired angel. He was smiling and was talking to her. Kili would have given anything at that moment to understand their language.

Frowning, the dwarf looked at the other angels. All of them had white wings and were wearing thick dark colored clothes for the harsh weather. Even captured in the tight spot, the angels appeared gracious and it was driving Kili crazy how enchanting they looked.

All of them seemed to take part in a heated conversation so Kili focused his attention elsewhere.

He went to Fili, who was playing absent minded with his sword while looking at the fire.

"What do you think of our luxurious new home?" he asked Fili while giving a nudge with the elbow to wake him up.

"We were lucky with the kindness of angels and their hideout."

"They are the reason why we are in this situation in the first place! At least they can lend a hand and not let us freeze to death. I wouldn't call this „kindness" but „obligation".

Fili shrugged and touched the blue bead that held his braid, gifted by Sigrid.

His older brother didn't seem in the mood to talk, probably thinking of his anxious fiancée. Kili sighed and laid on the hard floor. He came to the conclusion that the best thing left that he could do was to sleep. They would have quite a long trip until home so Kili could at least rest for a few hours.

When Kili opened his eyes, he only saw darkness. It took a few minutes to realize where he was and to remember all the previous event from the spider nest hunting.

The dwarven prince gazed around and saw that everyone was asleep near the fires that were burning weak. He looked for Tauriel between the angels that were sleeping, covered by their huge wings, but could count only four. No trace of the redhead angel.

Still a little sleepy, Kili spoke her name softly, trying not to wake anyone. He heard the short sound of a stone hitting the ground. When he turned his head to the exit of the cave, he saw the angel. She was sitting with her back against the wall and wings flexed wide open. One of her knees was bent and she was leaning her arm on it. Tauriel's gaze was pointed at him and the dwarf realized that she probably watched him since he woke up.

The dim light gave her a mystical aura. She was breathtaking and Kili decided he could no longer stare so he walked up to her. Her eyes didn't leave his while the dwarf sat on the floor. She had a relaxed expression, the fiery hair framing her flawless face and flowing over the left shoulder.

The more he looked at Tauriel, the more enchanted he felt. In the long period they have not seen each other, Kili thought of her often, in his mind feeling his hands around her slim waist or caressing her wings. Those pictures always brought color to his cheeks and would awaken a devouring flame in his chest. But now, with his muse in front of him, he felt overwhelmed.

"Why don't you go get some rest?" Kili asked trying to keep his voice low.

"I am keeping watch. The forest is not what it used to be."

"I will take your place then."

"There's no need. Soon the sun will rise."

Kili nodded and looked at the bow that was sitting on the angel's right side. It was long with carved lines that gave it a graceful look, just like its archer.

"You are still hurt." She spoke softly and when Kili looked up, Tauriel kneeled in front of him. „ You should have said something about this earlier."

She touched his face gently, moving her fingers lightly on the minor injuries.

The angel healed his wounds in silence while Kili tried to not let himself appear too affected by her touches. He was probably failing miserably.

"I still have the feather you gave me." Kili said trying to break the silence.

_Oh_ was all Tauriel said.

"Isn't it funny how we meet again?" he whispered to her smiling.

"Don't make a habit of getting lost in the forest." Tauriel laughed and threw him an ironic look.

"What can I do if adventure runs in my veins?"

Tauriel smirked and leaned against the wall again. Kili sighed in his mind. It felt nice being so close to her.

"You speak the common tongue much better, yet you did not return to Dale."

„Yes, I have been training as guard and also helping the guides. You pick up words fast when you talk to travelers. But it is a real shame that I couldn't visit the human town." Said Tauriel with a disappointed expression.

"Or the dwarven one." Kili winked.

"I will not deny that I have heard many amazing stories about Ereboar from travelers. Endless mines, mountains of gems and so on."

"You should see for yourself if the rumors are true."

Tauriel smiled and nodded happily. Silence fell between them and Kili let his mind fly absently. He wished he could extend the moment as long as possible because he didn't know when they would have the chance to meet again. In just a few hours Kili would have to let go of the angel that intrigues him so much.

The dwarf raised and walked to the entrance of the cave. He wondered if the storm ended. It was no surprise that the entrance was almost covered by the snow and Kili struggled to make is way out. He was greeted by a frozen view, covered by a thick blanket of lush snow that was glittering in the rays of the sun. The weather was nice and the cold air helped Kili to sort his thoughts.

The dwarf took a few steps in the deep and soft snow but stopped suddenly when he saw a white stag coming out from behind a tall tree. The creatures stopped too, gazing at him. A shiver ran through Kili as he studied the animal. It looked the same as the white stag he encountered a year ago and he wondered if it really was the same animal, would it recognize him?

Eventually the creature hit the ground with its hoof as if dismissing someone, and disappeared into the forest. Kili looked dumbstruck at the scene. He could swear that the creatures had an intelligent gaze and he would bet that it left the scene because of boredom and not fright. The dwarf stepped back to the entrance wondering if it was a good sign that the animal showed itself to him.

Kili noticed Tauriel at the cave's entrance. She was staring in the distance. He got closer to her, wondering in his head how she can move so silent without anybody noticing. The angel had a stiff posture, gripping her bow and had her eyes turned in the direction in which the stag dashed.


End file.
